


？

by Chu_Simsuya486



Category: Big Forest (Korean Drama)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Simsuya486/pseuds/Chu_Simsuya486
Summary: 终于成功摆平一位平日里素来难缠的欠债人，……秋深秀喝醉了。





	？

他绝对是醉了。  
郑尚勋瞧着秋深秀白里透红的脸色，暗自猜测。  
轻推着凑上来的秋深秀，郑尚勋连连说道：“秋代理，你喝醉了，稍等一等，我去拿解酒药。”  
这些话秋深秀统统无视掉，蹭到郑尚勋怀里就不动了。  
“秋代理！秋代理你把领口敞开这么低是做什么呢？夜里凉，赶快系上。”  
秋深秀半睁开眼睛看着郑尚勋着急的样子，笑着说道：“夏威夷衬衫是我的尊严来着，今天为了郑代理脱了。”  
外勤临时床铺很软。郑尚勋也难免想到什么别的地方去。  
“秋，秋代理——”  
“以后别叫我秋代理了，就叫深秀吧。”  
郑尚勋看着秋深秀红嘟嘟的唇瓣和肉乎乎的胸脯，抿了抿嘴。  
……  
(End. ……是脑洞没边儿的我对不起他们，渣且短。求别打，打请轻拍，拍请避脸(。


End file.
